After Perfect Blue
by Sadie Woods
Summary: Things are off to a rocky start and Duo’s getting frustrated. After getting some advice from an unexpected person, Duo goes missing. Sequel to Perfect Blue.


Disclaimer: I own no part of Gundam Wing and therefore make no money off of it. Seriously, if I owned Gundam Wing do you think I'd have Relena live past the point where she told Heero to kill her?

Warnings: shounen ai, slight swearing, some OOC

Pairings: 1+2

A/N: Not sure if I'm happy with this ending. It seems rushed. However, it feels great to have finally finished it! Almost three times bigger than the original in notebook pages, I'm beyond satisfied. It may have taken awhile and the pages may be torn and out of order, but I'm happy. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm happy some people read the first one. I'm new to writing and I'm learning, so I'd appreciate reviews. Other than that, lets get this show on the road!

Summary: Things are off to a rocky start and Duo's getting frustrated. After getting some advice from an unexpected person, Duo goes missing. Sequel to Perfect Blue.

The birds were chirping beautifully in the bush. A few cardinals squabbled by an elderly woman throwing seeds while a few squirrels scampered up an oak tree. If you really strained your ears you could hear the soft trickle of a brook hidden in the park. Overall, it was peaceful. That is, before loud yelling disrupted everything.

"Will ye jus' SHUT UP, Duo!" The sound emanated from an average looking bar, while the one who made the noise in the first place leaned against the bar counter with a hand splayed through his unruly dusty blonde hair. He looked stressed, and the reason for that stress was obvious. The 'reason' just blinked and tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why? What did I say?"

The bartender, who was wearing a smudged nametag with 'James' on it, snorted. "The question is; what didn't ye say. Ye've been babblin' non-stop for the past hour and have yet to say anything important or even taken a breath long 'nuff fer me to sort it out. Jus' gimme a sec an' we will sort this out." The moment of silence on Duo's part left just enough time for James to attend to other customers.

It was a busy evening, and the place was crowded. Normally, Duo attracted people like a magnet, but today it was obvious that he was in not mood to socialize. Last time Duo had been in Perfect Blue had been almost two weeks ago, and it was now Friday. Friday was loud and jam-packed. Work was out, and as it was 6, they'd already gotten a chance to eat dinner and join the ragtag group for some clubbing.

Not that he would ever admit it, but James had missed Duo's presence. Admittedly, he had gotten a lot more work done, but it was nice to talk to regulars. Usually Duo came just about everyday after work, and by missing so long people were beginning to worry. After the almost cliché ending to Duo's year of complaining (more like whining) about his love life or lack thereof, James had expected things to calm down and for Duo to be a whole lot happier. Clearly it was not the case, and Duo had just opened his mouth to start another round of nonsensical ramblings when James returned from filling glasses to give Duo a glare.

Although not as potent as the Perfect Soldier's, it served its purpose and Duo closed his mouth with a snap. "Now then," James said almost pleasantly "What's wrong this time?" Duo sighed, suddenly looking tired. "Nothin' really. Nothin' big anyway. Just a lot of little things." "The little things add up quickly." "Yer tellin' me." There was a brief moment of silence, wherein a customer directly on Duo's left in a shadowy hat and coat ordered a drink. After filling them up, James prodded Duo with a fingertip. "Go on. Jus' take it one thing at a time." Duo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's Heero."

James blinked. That was unexpected. Here he thought his friend's problems were from something trivial like his job, not an issue that appeared to have been resolved. "Nothing's changed! I mean, I know he seems so serious and stuck to the point, but I thought he'd at least have some affection in his voice when he speaks to me. You were right about everything else. I can look back and see some sneaked looks and discreet touches, but now even those have stopped. It's like we've taken a step backward!"

He sighed irritably and slumped onto the counter. "Hell, I've even initiated contact to make up for his lack thereof, but when I do I get pushed away and given a stern 'stop that Duo'. We've gone on three dates and yet nothing happens on those either. At least before we started going out I could see some semblance of a tender look in his eyes, but now it's like he doesn't want to look at all. I don't know. Maybe he thought our first kiss was as brothers or somethin'. I'm not made of stone; I need some affection to thrive. Even a slight squeeze on the shoulder would suffice."

James sighed and just proceeded to top off Duo's drink. "I highly doubt he mistook a kiss as something platonic. Is there any possibility you're being oblivious towards his kind of attention again?" Duo shook his head miserably. "No. I have no idea why he acts like we aren't together." The stranger to the left sipped their drink and spoke, their words muffled through the glass and coat. "Yer man, 'e always been the less open kind?" Startled at having his conversation being interrupted, Duo answered slightly hesitantly. "Yeah. Heero just is that way." The stranger shrugged, still not putting down their drink. "Ain't 'e Asian? Japanese persons are naturally private people."

Strangely not disturbed by the prospect of talking to a suspicious looking stranger at a club, Duo nodded. "Spose yer right. 'Course, he wasn't raised there. He was brought up pretty much isolated other than training." The person groaned, a slightly higher tone than before. "If 'e was raised without human contact, do ye think 'ed know 'ow ta act with people?" James was watching out of the corner of his eye while doing his job. It was interesting how much better this person was at getting to the point. Sure there was a strange twinge at having had his place taken, and there was this nagging feeling that something was wrong, but it seemed to make Duo happy to be getting an explanation.

"So just leave things as they are for just a little while. Gently breach the subject. Don't pressure him. It's pro'lly his first relationship." Duo huffed, scowling. "Not like I've had a relationship before either." "No," Returned the stranger "But you do have experience with socialization. It's taken for granted what you know." Duo paused a moment, considering the words. "I suppose yer right." He admitted at last, grudgingly. "'Course I am. Don't let it get ya down. Just take things slow." The stranger went silent again, turning away form the conversation and going back to their drink.

"See James? That's what you call good advice." Duo said matter-of-factly, a slight grin on his face. James snorted and rolled his eyes, re-pouring Duos drink. "Whatever ye say Duo. At least give me some credit, I was right last time." Duo shrugged. "And look where that got me." The bartender raised an eyebrow. 'Ye mean in a relationship with a guy you've loved since the war?' He snickered a bit, as Duo had to agree with that at least. "Still Duo, how are ye gonna handle the 'hands off' policy? Yer a touchy-feely person, can ye really last a week of easing the guy into it?"

If any word described the braided man, it was stubborn. "Course I can!" He declared. "Longer'n ye can last without yer car!" He had a smug look on his face, obviously thinking he had won. James just stared. "Ye do realize I need my car to get around right?" Duo shrugged dismissively. "Ye live two blocks away. Ride a bike. Ye'll save on gas." Okay, so he'd better take it slow and explain as if the guy was a toddler. "I don't jus' use it to go to work, Duo." He said slowly, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You see, there's such things as groceries. Food doesn't magically appear in yer fridge. Some of us actually buy real meals instead of the sugary crap that you get. It's not just food either; I have dates that occur outside my house and not just in the bedroom. I need my car. Besides, I ain't getting' dragged into one of yer idiotic competitions again. Last time I lost half my paycheck to pay fer yer drinks fer a month."

Duo scowled. "I don' drink that much. Yer jus' angry at not being able to out-drink me." "Ye do realize that those were two completely contradictory sentences right?" James mentioned dryly. "Don' care. Fine, if not yer car what else do you like?" James rolled his eyes. There was no way he was betting again, especially after last time. There was definitely no way, no how, no… "One thousand bucks to prove you wrong!" Duo said triumphantly, eyes glinting dangerously.

James stared, the pile of crumpled notes seeming to stare him in the eye. What he thought before? Yeah, right. Of course he had to prove Duo wrong! If there was anything better than gloating over money, er Duo rather, he hadn't seen it. Of course, he couldn't let Duo learn he'd won so easily. He'd never hear the end of it. "One thousand? Hah! That's nothin'. Make me an offer I'm actually interested in."

Duo's eyebrow twitched, but the insufferable grin was still plastered on his face. "That's all I have with me James. Take it or leave it." He outreached a hand, his eyes meeting his friend's. James sighed. Usually he'd resist more, but that was a lot of money… "Fine." He snapped, grasping the hand in a firm shake. "But only because I'm so certain you'll lose." Duo snorted, but his tense shoulders relaxed. "I'm sure that's the case. Nothin' whatsoever about yer weak will in giving in."

James scowled, grabbing the bills in one hand and stuffing them in an empty drawer. "And I won't mention anything about yer empty wallet. Wouldn't want to meet a mugger with that." Duo smirked. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. I'm not drunk enough to get beaten up." He had raised himself up, already gathering his drink and emptying it in one swallow. James raised an eyebrow. "Ye've had just two drinks an' yer already leavin'?"

Duo shrugged, now just leaning on the counter. "Not like I have any money left, ye said so yerself." James glared. "Who's paying fer the drinks then?" Duo shrugged, the smirk still on his face. "I suppose the person that gave them out will have to." He was walking away now, heading for the exit. "Damn it Maxwell! At least give me a tip!" James bellowed, his voice loud enough to be heard over the bass in the background. The black clad man didn't stop, but a small object landed on the counter and gleamed in the light. James picked it ups with a scowl. "Very funny Duo, but a penny isn't what I meant!"

Of course, by now Duo was too far away to hear and all James could do was lean defeatedly against the counter. Another regular sidled up to the bar and smirked. "I'll have the special. Can even pay in pennies since ye seem ta like 'em so much." The penny that had been in his hand was now chucked at the customer, who had returned to the dance floor snickering. Hearing another request for a drink, this time a legitimate one, James sighed and returned to his job. There was no way he could lose; Duo would crack in under a day.

Unlike those in regular four to five weekday worker jobs, the Preventer's Headquarters was open all week long. Fires rarely put themselves out after all. So schedules varied for senior officers, namely the Gundam pilots. A person stayed until their mission was done or paperwork filed. Not the most structured job, but that leniency made it easy to work there if a person couldn't handle much authority.

It was Saturday, a day after the bet, and already noon. No, already noon wasn't the right word. **Only** noon was. The fact that Duo had lasted this long amazed even him. When you're in a club and already buzzed, it's easy to say you can do something that in reality you could never do. It's not like he didn't TRY to leave Heero alone, but everything the Japanese boy did seemed to tempt a reaction; whether it be a kiss or a slap upside the head.

When Duo went into work this morning, Heero was already there. Nothing new with that. What was new was the greeting he gave. Wufei was given his usual "Wuffles!" attack cry and full body tackle, but all Heero got was a hesitant wave and "Morning". Duo hadn't had the guts to look him full in the eyes, but even looking from the corner of one he could see the confused look shared between Wufei and Heero.

Today was officially 'paperwork day'. Since the last disastrous mission, there had been an eerie lull in criminal activity. That didn't mean there wasn't a single illegal thing going on, but nothing that required infiltration or expertise better than that of police officers. Other than being stubborn, the word 'procrastinator' also fit Duo perfectly. Duo was excellent at fieldwork. No one in stealth operations was better than him. Like any other human though, he had an Achilles' heel. That weakness for him was the mundane and well-organized office work. Therefore, he put it off as long as possible.

In a normal situation, he'd have been annoying Heero with the new ball he bought or trying to get Heero to respond to his physical advances or even playing a prank with Wufei or one of the higher-ups (namely Lady Une). Since this wasn't a normal situation, he attempted to force his thoughts on actually cleaning up a large enough chunk of his desktop to find a place to put his coffee. It worked, for a little while anyway.

The thing about paperwork is how mind numbing it really is. Normal thought processes stop and revert to the basics of pick up, clean, sort, repeat. Such was these until around 11 o'clock, when the last damage report had been filed. That last report was the newest, which of the unfortunate fellow who had gotten in his way when he'd jumped the stairs to 'rescue' Heero on the last mission. Memories of the mission turned to memories of Heero, which in turn led to the almost insurmountable urge to touch the other man.

As he was about to rise, an even stronger force caused him to control the need. Force of will and of pride could be stronger than a lot of other things, but even they weren't perfect. Though he wasn't getting up, he wasn't working either. Of their own accord, his eyes drifted to rest on the figure of his thought from the reflection on his computer screen.

Heero was handsome; there was no doubt about that whatsoever. He was a dedicated Preventer, fully focused on the goal and task on hand. Wufei was a master sniper, and Duo a stealth expert, but Heero could beat the both of them at endurance and critical thinking. Hell, the guy could get three cases and one day and still finish the paperwork before dinner. Strangely, Heero's usual 99 words per minute was slowing by the minute, and for the first time several pauses occurred where there was no movement at all. It was confusing to say the least, not to mention frustrating.

Just when he willpower was ready to give out, there was a hesitant knock on the door. He rolled his chair around in an overly excitable manner. Any distraction would stave off the touch-feely urges for a little longer at the very least. At the door was Wufei, whose eyes were squinted and looking very confused. "It's already ten past noon and you've yet to do a thing to annoy me. Is anything wrong Maxwell?"

Heero had turned around as well, still looking with an unreadable expression. "This isn't like you." Duo felt annoyed. Here he was trying to leave them alone like they wanted and they complain? Still, he put on a terse smile and looked at them both, but still not meeting Heero's eyes. "I decided to work today." He started, ignoring the muttered 'for once' from Wufei's direction. "And I actually got most of it done."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look any cleaner Maxwell." "Doesn't mean I didn't do anything. It's an organized mess." Duo huffed, shooting Wufei a glare. "Be happy I did stuff." Wufei rolled his eyes, the look of confusion completely gone from his face. "Whatever you say Maxwell. Just don't blame me when a wild animal claims that as its territory." Duo just stuck out his tongue; feeling relieved that Wufei had distracted him in time. Wufei shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. "Don't make me have to report that as a hazard. At least limit papers to two feet?"

With a nod of acknowledgement to his fellows, he left the office satisfied. Though Wufei may have been happy, Heero still looked suspicious. "Look Heero," He struggled to reassure without lying. "It's fine. Really. You know me, I don't lie." That seemed to work somewhat, but that suspicious look never left his eyes. It was a calculating look, but the soldier part of Heero seemed to win, and he went back to typing without pause.

"Hey Duo," Duo himself blinked, having gone back to at least pretending to shift some papers around. "Why didn't you greet me this morning?" Duo paused for a second. Though he didn't regret his 'no lying' stance, it was certainly hard to come up with an acceptable excuse that was at least a half-truth. Deciding to sidestep the issue altogether, Duo answered. "So how's the Baker case coming along? Any new leads?"

Inwardly, he cringed. 'Way NOT to be subtle.' Apparently Heero felt the same way, as his reply was serious and had a cool tone to it. "You know more about that one than me Duo. You were the one on it first. Don't avoid the question Duo, I'd like an answer." So much for that tactic. He still hadn't turned around, or even slowed down. It was almost unnerving to hear him and not see his eyes. Of course, it was also a good thing. If Heero **had**turned around, it would be difficult not to approach.

Duo had to scowl. Damn James for egging him on into a bet he couldn't ever win! It became apparent quite quickly that no one was going to save him this time. If no one was going to help him he would have to help himself. "Duo?" Oh, so maybe he had been thinking too long. "Sorry Heero. I gotta go. Important stuff to do. Top secret." Duo had already pushed in his chair and was at the door. If Heero had wanted to stop him it was too late, he was now outside.

Like always when he left early, he instinctively arrived at Perfect Blue's doors. Saturday wasn't the busiest of days, but it was still weekend. The fact that it was only around 12:45 did mean that many partiers were still nursing a hangover from long binge drinking the previous night. For that reason, the usual jazzy background music was silenced. It wasn't full by a long shot, and as such Duo quietly slid into his usual seat, burying his head in his arms.

It didn't look like anyone was manning the bar, which didn't seem like a good business decision, but no one was really drinking anyway. It was too early to get too drunk, so most were just quietly conversing with friends. This club was more of a social gathering place until around 6, when it became loud and mind numbing while dancing or drinking.

The stranger who gave such good advice the night before was there again, but this time was in a corner reading something and occasionally glancing around. Their eyes settled a moment on Duo's figure, but his own eyes were too shadowed to show. When fifteen minutes of moping passed and James still didn't show, Duo started getting worried. Sure he had teased the guy about practically living at the counter and had prodded him into getting a breath of fresh air once and awhile, but he didn't want to be deprived of his usual confidant with it!

When the door (the back one) finally did open, it wasn't James who came in to work. Instead, it was a pretty young barmaid who couldn't have been old enough to drink herself. "What will you have Sir?" At first he didn't respond. It wasn't like anyone ever called him 'Sir' and actually meant it. "Sir!" Once it actually sunk in that 1. She was talking to him and 2. She wasn't being sarcastic; he actually lifted his head enough so she could tell he heard her.

"Yea?" The gal huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I've been calling you for the last few minutes!" You've made all the other customers wait!" Duo lifted his head further and glanced around before once again slumping in his seat. "What? All zero of 'em?!" She glared, her fingers now tapping impatiently on the counter. Duo wondered idly if that manicure made things difficult, but the tone that he was able to ignore got too high pitched and shrill to anymore.

"As I'll ask for the last time, what do you want to drink?!" Making an exaggerated show of wincing and holding his ear he groaned out, "Why'd ye hafta be so loud?" The girl wasn't buying it for a minute, and the smile she started with was replaced by a scowl. She obviously meant to keep her end of being quiet. Duo rolled his eyes. He wasn't that thirsty to begin with, and this challenge took the place of distraction until he could find someone to complain to.

So he returned to his previous position, half splayed over his part of the counter. She was getting more irritated by the second, her eyebrow starting to twitch. The undeclared contest would've gone on for quite a while longer, seemed he will was stronger than expected, but luckily for her a familiar muffled voice broke the silence.

"Jus' go about yer business girl. It's obvious he ain't gonna order somethin', so get workin'!" She growled and muttered something under her breath, but turned on her heel and went to the part of the counter furthest from her annoyance. As Stranger (he tentatively referred to him as such, as he still had no name) slipped onto the stool next to Duo softly, Duo couldn't help but to flip the girl off as her back was to him.

Stranger chuckled. "Can't even do that to her face? Kinda pathetic ya know." Duo looked at him with a tired smile. "Can't let her report to the boss that I harassed her or somethin'. Stupid guy is supposed to be here, not this bitch!" Yes he was pouting, not that he'd admit that out loud, but damnit! Where the hell was James?!

"Need a friend?" The voice asked sympathetically. Duo frowned and furrowed his brows. This person had given good advice the night before, but it was kinda creepy how they never removed that coat. Eventually he nodded, closing his eyes. "I listened to ya, really I did. I tried to ease 'im in today, but…' His voice trailed off. 'It hasn't been working out too well, right?" The person finished for him, nodding sympathetically.

Duo sighed and nodded. "I just don't understand him. He wants to be left alone, but gets angry when I comply!" The man placed a hand on his shoulder; surprisingly it didn't get shaken off, and offered their own drink toward him. "Might help calm ye down. Ye look exhausted." Duo gave a tired chuckle. "Ye think so? Surprised the guy didn't notice. I've had no sleep since two nights ago."

It was hard to tell, but the body near his own appeared to tense up, whether from concern or something else. "That can't be healthy." "Yer tellin' me. Feel free to gimme somthin' to help by tomorrow night if I still haven't gotten any better." Was that the mischievous gleam of eyes under the dark or just his imagination? Either way, it was time for another drink, this time one of his own.

"Hey lady!" The girl, who's nametag he just noticed read 'Stella', turned around, but seeing her nemesis looked away pointedly. "Seems she holds a grudge." Stranger observed, retrieving his empty glass from beside Duo. "So would you like anything else to drink Sir?" Duo was glaring now. It's one thing to ignore from afar, but it's worse to be passed up for someone who didn't even ask for anything!

"I'll have two Specials please." The man beside him said hesitantly, glancing at whom he was ordering for. Stella shook her head. 'Sorry Sir. One drink at a time. Helps to prevent mix-ups of drinks between customers." The urge to kill, or at least threaten or something was rising. That wasn't true! Even if it was, policies are meant to be broken and James never enforced them anyway.

Suddenly, his anger faded and he sighed. There was no point in arguing with her. None whatsoever. It didn't matter anyway. The jerk was due back eventually, and it wasn't like he couldn't live without alcohol. "I'm gonna head out." He said at last, slipping out of his seat. "Alright. Get some rest, okay?" That voice was worried again, but Duo just gave a wave before shuffling out.

"There's something wrong with him, Yuy. When he fawns over you for years and suddenly stops, something's up." Less than fifteen minutes after Duo left so unexpectedly, Wufei dropped in again. He was surprised to say the least. Except for two weeks ago, Duo usually stayed until Heero left in order to be near him, and it definitely showed that something was up when he left when he was actually involved with the guy he liked.

Heero was trying to take a logical reasoning approach, it wasn't like him to do otherwise, but tender worry showed clearly in his eyes. "Calm down Chang. You're jumping to conclusions. He said he's fine, and you know as well as I that he never lies." Wufei rolled his eyes. "He uses loopholes in his speech all the time! Who knows! He may be unhappy with you and found someone better."

The moment he said it, he knew it wasn't the right thing to say. Heero's face hardened, his hands tightened into fists, and his eyes darkened. Duo was always so happy and social. He needed to talk and touch, an almost exact opposite of Heero himself. It seemed so expected that he would crave more, and Heero just didn't know how to give it. He had no experience after all; and it became strikingly obvious when Duo flirted that he did.

A little flame of jealousy sprouted at that thought, but Heero didn't know if he even had a right to feel that way. Sure they had gone out together, 'dates' Duo called them, but did that mean anything in a relationship? He knew he felt **something** for Duo, but what was it? He worried when Duo acted oddly, his heart seemed to flutter when Duo was near him, and his thoughts started to stray.

Whatever the feeling was, he wanted to keep it. Even if Duo wanted out, could he bare to let go? "I'll believe it when I see it Chang." He growled out at last, shooting a hostile glare his friend'' way. "Until that time I doubt he's fickle enough to lose interest that quickly." Wufei shrugged, nodding. "I suppose so. Just try to pay him a little attention, anyone would get desperate if their advancements are met by a brick wall."

Heero's glare grew more pointed. "I'm NOT a brick wall." Wufei had the decency to look at least a little sheepish. "I know you're not. Your actions say otherwise though. How many times have you initiated intimate contact? Have you even told him how you feel beyond what you said the first time? Think about it, you know how he is."

Heero scowled. He knew that, he'd be oblivious not to. It was still early though. Who knew if anything was really wrong? "He said he was fine. If he seems the same way tomorrow something's wrong, but for now we have no reason not to believe him." Wufei still looked doubtful, but he nodded in compliance. "Fine, but if he's still acting oddly you need to confront him about it." Heero agreed reluctantly, he wasn't eager to have to face what might be wrong.

Even with going to bed early, he still hadn't gotten any sleep. Exhaustion would SEEM to make it easier to rest, but really it just made it worse. Duo could attest to that, and quite honestly he felt like a zombie. Even after he took his shower, blow dried his hair, and braided it, his eyes were still bloodshot and his face pale and gaunt. He grumbled under his breath, glaring at the mirror. "Yeah, that's sure not to raise questions!"

Tired as he was, he still had work. That fact alone was discouraging, it meant he'd have to face interrogation by his friends. So he had to sigh as he got into his car, and had to give an even bigger one as he actually arrived. As horrible as he felt, it was quite obvious he looked worse. Other drivers on the road looked wary when he was near, as if he would fall asleep at the wheel.

The day before took its toll, and he was starting to debate if the idiotic bet James had forced him into was worth it. He could always just start the day normally and pretend that his odd behavior the day before was nothing. That sounded real nice at the moment. Sure he'd be out of a thousand bucks, but this wasn't working out. Just thinking that though made him twitch.

A thousand by itself was about a week and a half of work, but the pride that was lost when he would have to see James gloating was nearly impossible to get away from unscathed. So what could he do? Go back to normal and have to bear with the shame for awhile, or continue what he was doing and being able to restore his ego? Like it was just that easy.

Either way he would end up losing something. Like organization, simple preplanning like this never was Duo's strong point. Things always seemed to work out better when he played things by ear. As was the case, he decided to just ad lib. So he parked the car and greeted a few acquaintances as they passed by him. Like always, he got a wave and a smile, but a few told him to head home and get some rest. One even offered to drive. He declined politely; nice as it was for them to offer he actually wanted to spend as much time as possible with Heero, even with his previous objections in the case of temptation.

Apparently their opinion was shared though, because even Lady Une sent him a sharp look and ordered that he take the day off. Of course he objected, it wasn't in his nature to just automatically obey, but his boss was adamant in her ideas and told a guard to make sure he was off the premises before heading back to her office. Unusual even for him, his next destination ended up being Perfect Blue for the third day in a row.

It wasn't that far away and James would hopefully be there to complain to. Besides, a drink would really hit the spot at the moment. It was even earlier than the day before, so expectedly it wasn't open yet. Opening time itself was around a quarter to noon, and no one really arrived until four.

Again with the sighing. He really didn't want to return to an empty house. It was depressing, but leaning against the closed door wasn't much better. With over two hours to go, it was getting harder and harder to keep his thought s from escaping to taunt him. His savior from that horrible fate ended up being the girl from the day before, who kicked his shin with a scowl. " Git offa the door ye idiot!" Rude as it was, he was grateful for the interruption. Duo obeyed compliantly, proof of how tired he really was, and managed to get to his seat before he was forced back out.

"We're still getting' ready!" Stella (if he had remembered the name correctly) moaned exasperatedly. "Can't ye wait?" He couldn't see her logic. There wasn't much to get ready, and even less to get ready for. It wasn't the neatest and tidiest place around, but it wasn't dingy. A simple flick of the light switch, plugging in the jukebox, and pushing in the chairs was really all that needed to get done. That would take less than five minutes. No use in kicking someone to the curb for that.

"Jus' gimme a Southern Comfort Old Fashioned Sweet an' I'll stay outta yer way." He offered; hoping the other day's argument had been forgotten. "Ye'll be even **more **outta my way if ye aren' in here in the first place!" Apparently not. Like his luck permitted that in the first place.

This time he ignored the expectant look sent his way and indeed, made a show of getting even more comfortable in his seat. As expected, she wasn't too happy about that. With her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes, she tapped her foot irritably against the ground. After a standoff of around five minutes, she at last sighed and gave in.

"Yer so obstinate. Jus' don' gimme any trouble." It was a minor ego boost, but a well needed one. After making the drink, which took so little time he wondered why she was so upset in the first place, she took virtually no time getting the place open. Stella still avoided his eyes, but she wasn't halfway across the room anymore. That still left a large unanswered question, one Duo was going to find out. "Where's James?"

At the questioning look in her eyes he elaborated. "The bartender you replaced. Did he get fired because he got caught doing something idiotic of what?" Stella started scowling again, starting on washing a few dirty glasses from the previous day. "None of your business. He ain't gone fer good, so don't waste a thought on it." Great, then who am I s'pose ta waste my thoughts on?" He grumbled, glaring at a random spot on the counter.

"Just a suggestion, but I'm not a half-bad distraction." A now familiar muffled voice said mildly. He sighed, realizing he simply couldn't muster the energy or the motivation to even look at his new acquaintance. "Thanks for the company. I appreciate it." Stranger shrugged, settling in and waving the barmaid over. "No problem. What're friends for?"

Remembering the interrogation he had received yesterday and the conspicuous lack of James he scowled, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. "Apparently not much." Duo grumbled. "Hey," The man soothed. "Don't be like that. Yer friends really do care for you." He nudged Duo slightly with his shoulder. "Don't forget that alright?"

When the girl arrived, the perpetual scowl still on her face, the stranger turned to Duo and gestured at her. "What'll ye have? My treat." "Anything'll work. Long as it has alcohol it's fine." His new friend chuckled. "Agreed. One Special it is."

It took a bit longer than usual to get his drink. For one, the girl seemed to deliberately pour it slowly, and when his friend got it; a little spilled and it got wiped up with a napkin before finally getting handed to it's rightful drinker. "It's Jus' hard. I can't give up, but he's just not used to anything." Duo sighed, taking a large gulp. His friend nodded sympathetically. "I'll be worth it though. Jus' give it time."

Duo nodded about to say something else, but his vision was starting to distort. He had only had a drink and a half; it couldn't be that he was drunk. Yet even while sitting he was starting to sway, his eyes blinking as the world teetered n an out of focus. "I think I should get home." He said faintly before one last dizzy spell pushed him into unconsciousness.

Seeing her customer slumped over the counter more awkwardly than usual, Stella approached hesitantly. "Ye okay?" There was no answer, no movement, and no acknowledgement that he heard her at all. His friend didn't seem too worried, but he was still acting concerned enough to show he cared. It was rather sweet actually that her annoyance had a boyfriend that was so affectionate, but it wasn't the right time to 'aww' over it.

"Sir? Do you know if he's alright?" The man chuckled a bit, sliding the braided one off the counter and into their arms. "He's fine. I told him to get some sleep the other day and it doesn't look like he listened to me. It must've caught up to him. I'll take him home and make sure he gets well rested."

Stella smiled. "How sweet of you. Maybe the rest will make his attitude better." The man snorted. 'Yeah, right. He'll be an insufferable guy no matter what, but that's what makes up his character." The girl giggled at that, cleaning up the now abandoned drinks. "Shall I start a tab so you can get him to bed right away?"

The man shook his head, now rising to his feet and lifting Duo's form beside him. "That won't be necessary. When the male bartender gets in, tell him he's charges for whatever Duo Maxwell or I ordered." Stella was dubious to say the least, but judging by how much the annoying man whined about James they were friends. It was acceptable at any rate. Either way the bill was paid. She waved the nice man and his 'lover' off, starting to tally how much her brother might have to pay.

"Honestly Duo!" The man groused. I shouldn't have had to drug your drink to make sure ye got ta sleep!" After pretty much dragging his friend to his car he scowled and buckled Duo into the passenger seat. "Jus' sleep. Ye can worry about the rest when we get to my motel room." The stage was set. All he had to do now was to make sure the main actor could get his act together.

It was like history in reverse as he woke up. The dizzy feeling was back, and he felt woozy. When the symptoms stabilized, he found that he was no longer in Perfect Blue. In fact, he had no clue whatsoever about where he was at all. As he sat up, sheets from a bed fell down around him and he had time to see that it looked like inside a hotel or motel room.

That sparked worry in him, and he had to pat himself down before being satisfied that he was still in one untouched piece. "About time ye woke up." A feminine voice observed. "Ye musta been more tired than I though." Turning to face the voice, he was more than a little surprised at who he saw.

"Hilde?!" The girl nodded, moving to sit beside Duo on the bed. "None other. I brought ye here to get some sleep. Ye really needed it." Duo scowled. "Ye coulda told me that the guy in the trenchcoat was you." Hilde shrugged. "I thought about it, but decided not to. I got worried when ye didn't call me for two weeks. I had to see if ye were okay. Since t seemed ye didn't want to talk to me about yer problems I decided to see if you'd be more open with a stranger."

Duo felt guilty at that, which seemed unfair when he was the one who was drugged after all. Usually he talked to Hilde once a week at the very least and it really showed what kinda jerk he was not to trust one of his best friends with his problems. "I'm sorry. Hil, I really shoulda called and talked to ye in the firs' place." His eyes looked sharply at his friend. "That still doesn't give ye an excuse to drug me though."

Hilde had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry 'bout that. I had a legitimate reason though! Ye were looking so horrible and ye hadn't listened to me when I told ye to get some rest before. Ye really needed to get some sleep." Remembering how everyone looked as if he might collapse at any moment, he sighed and nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"I know, but still…" He paused and looked around again, just noticing the light shining through the window. "How long was I asleep?" Hilde glanced at her watch. "It's almost nine now. You musta been even more exhausted than I thought, you slept for almost half a day."

Duo's eyes widened, and he sprang out of bed with a panicked look on his face. "I'm late for work!" Hilde rolled her eyes and pulled her friend back onto the bed. "You'll be fine. You needed a break and it's not like anything is gong on that they can't handle without you." He deflated and slumped back onto his site. "True, but Heero…" "Can last a day without you. May even realize how to start showing appreciation for you as well." Hilde finished gently, poking Duo on the chest. "Besides, I hardly ever come Earthside. We should spend the day together. Catch up and the like."

Duo sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'll just take my shower and we can hit the town." Hilde smiled brilliantly. "I can't wait! Don't worry Duo, I'm sure they haven't even noticed you're gone yet."

"Stop pacing, the floor is going to give in at any moment!" Heero just sent a glare at Wufei, who was once again abandoning his office if favor of Heero and Duo's. "Mind your own business. Get out if you don't like it!" Heero snarked, not stopping his continuous back and forth movement for a second. "It's not just your business when your partner goes MIA. It's mine as well you know." Wufei reminded.

"But he's not your…"Heero paused in his sentence, and continued a moment later. "Never mind." Wufei couldn't leave it at that. If Heero was going to say anything about his relationship with Maxwell, it couldn't be ignored.

"Go on. What were you going to say?" Heero sighed irritably. "He's not our lover, alright? I have a right to get worried when he doesn't show up for two days." Wufei nodded. "Not only right but responsibility." He reminded. 'You have to take care of the one you love. I didn't until it was too late to matter. Don't make the same mistake."

Heero scowled, finally plopping himself down into his chair. "I know. Believe me I know." Wufei shrugged. "I'm sure you do. Just show it a bit more. I wouldn't worry too much. Remember, Lady Une told us she sent him home yesterday because he looked so awful. He's probably just sick." Heero shook his head. "He doesn't get sick often enough for that to be the main possibility. Besides, I went to his apartment to check up on him and he wasn't there."

Wufei looked amused. "You went to his apartment?" "As y9ou said, I have a responsibility to make sure he's alright. He wasn't there though, I don't know where else he would be. Especially if he's as exhausted as Lady Une said he looked." His facial expression looked pained and fearful. "What if he fell asleep at the wheel? What if he's lying hurt somewhere? What if… well I don't really know."

Wufei shrugged. "Best not to worry unless you have good reason. Until then however, we should just wait and see." Heero had to reluctantly agree to that, there seemed to be nothing else he could do.

"I wish you'd stop and listen to me James. I told you, yer friend's fine." Stella's voice was irked and impatient. Really, her brother was acting like such an idiot! Hadn't he heard a word she said? "Look Stel, you don't even know the guy. Don't make assumptions." Since when did he have to right to doubt her? She was the older sibling, not him!

"Can you just tell what happened from the start?" She sighed irritably at James's words. Ever since he had returned from his doctor's appointment, he had been demanding answers about the annoyance that had plagued her for a few days. He had started out asking, "Have you seen a braided man in all black?" And getting worried when she replied, "Yes, but he got taken home."

Apparently the man was a regular visitor, which explained why he wanted to know about what happened to James. She still couldn't see any reason for her brother's concern though. "It's as I told you, he came into the club and looked exhausted. This guy in a trenchcoat sat next to him and ordered him a drink. Yer friend basically collapsed on the counter after than and his boyfriend took him home"

Stella looked at James curiously. "It's a pretty common occurrence ye know. What about his particular time has you all uptight?" James cursed and banged his fist on the counter. "Goddamnit! The idiot's gotten himself in trouble again!" Stella put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Jus' calm down. He's fine."

James looked at her with narrowed eyes. "He's not fine and I know it." "I'm sure his boyfriend is taking good care of him." "That man wasn't his lover!" James thundered." That's why he's not 'fine'! Don't you get it Stel? He got abducted!"

Stella bit her lip. This wasn't a good situation. "Fucking hell, I knew that guy was suspicious!" "If yer so worried, why don't we go down to the police station and report your friend as a missing person?" "Police nothing." James growled. "We're going higher up the totem pole."

Stella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Higher than the police?" James nodded firmly. "We're taking this to the Preventer's headquarters." Her eyebrow raised even more. "The Preventer? James, you can't possibly believe they'd take a case like this." James looked at her with a grim smile. "They will." He spoke, "They have to if they want on of their best officers back."

"You sure this is the place?" Stella asked, looking at the relatively low-key building. James nodded, leading the way into the lobby. The secretary looked at them curiously, obviously not used to having visitors. "Can I help you?" "We're here to report a missing persons case." James informed. The lady looked at the two nonplussed. 'You're in the wrong building folks." She sighed, snapping her gum and looking back at her computer screen." The police station is down the block."

"See James, let's go." Stella said quietly, tugging at her brother's arm. James wasn't to be deterred. "I'm sorry lady, but I ain't leaving until I speak to one of your officers." The woman didn't even look away from the screen. "If I may remind you, this is a Preventer building. I could have you kicked out by security any second."

James sighed exasperatedly. 'At least phone them! If they say they don't wanna talk I'll leave. I know they'll want more information, and if you deny them that yer gonna be in a lot of hot water." Again, not looking away from the screen she replied. "We can't have random citizens off the street come barging in all the time. If you really want to talk to someone that much I'll send an email to my boss. If she approves we'll get on whatever complaint you have."

James had to clench his fists and take a few deep breaths before calming down. The girl was really trying his nerves. "He can't wait that long!" She paused in her typing now, paying ore attention to the words said. "If he's in that much trouble, you should call the hospital. If it's a beating or the like that we're talking about here I'd got to the police after you get your friend medical help."

His temper couldn't take it anymore. He already told her what was wrong, yet she wasn't listening! "Fuckin' hell! Just call officers Heero Yuy or Wufei Chang and tell 'em it's about Duo!" The woman froze mid-typing and turned her head to him slowly She was finally getting the gravity of the situation, which was obvious by how wide her eyes were and how pale her skin was.

"This Duo wouldn't by chance be a Duo Maxwell would it?" James nodded; his teeth gritted almost painfully. "Yes it is." The woman flew out of her seat and looked the pair straight in the eyes. "Why didn't you say so before?" She screeched. James scowled. "I was trying to. You never listened to me." She wasn't listening at the moment either, now scrambling with the phone.

"They really have a bad system for a Preventer's unit." Stella observed discreetly. James nodded in agreement. "The rules seem reasonable, but the secretary sucks." The woman glared at both of them before replacing the receiver. It was obviously one quick phone call. "Sorry to offend you. I'm just trying to do my job!"

Before the glaring could escalate to blows, two men arrived on the scene. Though slightly out of breath from running down the starts, the Japanese one began demanding answers immediately. "You said, you knew something about Duo. What's wrong? What happened to him?"

James had to raise and eyebrow. This frantic guy was the antisocial brick-wall of a man that Duo constantly complained about? He shook his head to clear it of the contradictory thoughts. Now was about Duo, not about the aforementioned man's relationship. "He's been taken by someone and…" James started, but was quickly interrupted by his sister.

"Don't just take his word for it! He may be wrong!" James sent a disgruntled look her way. "Stop it Stel. I told you before that I know him a lot better than you do!" She shrugged. "I'm just saying. I was there at the time, remember?" The Chinese man who Duo fondly referred to as 'Fei' or "Wuffie' looked suspiciously his way. "What is your relationship to Maxwell?"

Stella pondered that herself, looking curiously up at James. "I've been wondering about that myself. Ye said that guy wasn't your friend's lover, but how would you know? Is he your boyfriend?" James spluttered a bit, his face turning red. "Stella!"

Heero's hard look turned steely. "Are you having relations with Maxwell?" The unspoken phrase 'My Maxwell' was obvious. Fighting back and gaining control over his embarrassment James was quick to respond. "No! Thank you for being so sure of me my dear sister, but I'm straight thank you very much!" He huffed, before meeting Heero's now relieved eyes. "I was actually referring to you. Am I right in assuming that you are Heero Yuy?"

Heero nodded and James smiled before clasping his hand in a firm shake. "Glad to meet the guy Duo's been raving about for the past year and a half or so." The so-called emotionless soldier looked shocked. Wufei was shooting him a smug smirk. "Told you." "He's cared for me for that long and never told me?"

Wufei spoke up on that point. "Depends what you mean by told. His body language and actions have been telling of his feelings for years." Heero scowled into nowhere, blaming himself for not noticing more than anyone else. "I hadn't noticed. It's become almost normal for him to act the way he does. There's been no real difference in his behavior. He's a touchy-feely kind of guy, he's always been affectionate."

Now he started to look confused. "But lately it's as if he's afraid to come near me or even meet my eyes." James grinned sheepishly and looked away from everyone's eyes. "Well, that is mostly my doing…" Stella rolled her eyes. "I told you betting would come back to bite you in the ass." James glared at her. "It seemed like such an easy win! I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth!"

Wufei cleared his throat, looking pointedly at the both of them. "About this bet?" "Well, Duo was complaining to me again about Heero. No offence meant by this, even Duo understands. He just gets frustrated sometimes. It's the sort of thing anyone complains to me about. Even the happiest person has at least minor complaints. He said something about a lack of affection and getting pushed away when he tried something."

"That was once!" Heero interjected. "We were at work!" James continued as though he wasn't interrupted. "I can admit that sometimes my advice isn't the best. So when someone offered their opinion and it seemed logical I just listened. They suggested he ease into contact. I made some remark about how he couldn't handle not touching you and he jumped on it. I had planned on reclining the bet when he got that look in his eye, but a thousand dollars is a lot of money. I figured he'd cave right away. I hadn't thought he'd be so stubborn. "

Both Heero and Wufei snorted. "Being stubborn is one of Duo's strongest traits. You should realize this by now." James shrugged. "True, but where it concerns his boyfriend it seems he has no real control. Still, it seems his strength of will won out after all."

"That or the devil's luck." Stella cut in dryly. "He's been in the bar fer the past two days. Anyone can resist temptation if it's take away." She looked at everyone, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. "And aren't we getting just a bit off subject? We're here to discuss yer friend's so-called abduction, not my brother's bad luck with bets."

The atmosphere seemed to immediately turn even more serious. With his lips in a thin line, James nodded. "There was this guy in a trenchcoat and hat. Real shadowy like. He's the guy who gave Duo the advice." "Hold it." Stella said, holding her palm of James's arm. "Ye weren't the one who saw how the even went down. I actually saw the thing happen."

James shot her a disgruntled look and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You were the one who thought the even was just a sweet thing between lovers. Obviously you didn't understand everything." "And you do?" Stella jeered.

A Deathglare™ from Heero stopped their argument in its tracks. Stella sighed and recounted the tale from her point of view. "It really did seem like a normal exchange between boyfriends. I didn't pay attention to their conversation or anything so I don't know what they talked about. It all started though when yer friend showed up before opening hours. I let him in, but I really was lax to let that loudmouth brat in before I set up."

At the hostile look she received from Heero she rephrased. "What I basically meant was that he arrived REALLY early. After a short bit the other guy came in and they started talking. Then the guy ordered Duo a drink. Next thing I know he was collapsed on the counter. I asked if he was okay and the guy just said yer friend was really tired. I believed him. Last I saw he was taking Duo outside. I really didn't think anything bad was goin' on"

"What would cause him to fall unconscious like that?" James wondered aloud. "The only thing I could think of would be drugs." Wufei spoke up, "but drugs have never affected him that well." "

If he was really as tired as everyone says he looked, it wouldn't take much to coax him into sleep." Heero stated. "Maybe the best thing to do would be to head back to the scene and see if we can gather any more information." He looked and James and Stella. 'Where exactly do you work?" "I'll drive back and you can follow." James explained already leading the way outside. Nothing more was said as they prepared to find their friend.

"C'mon Duo! It'll be fun!" He looked up at the intimidating rollercoaster and back at Hilde with a disbelieving look. "You call THAT fun?" She nodded excitedly and looked at Duo curiously. "You like rollercoasters Duo. I know you do." "But a think with the word 'kill' in it? Everyone getting off is getting sick!" Hilde stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Can't we have some fun before I hafta get back to L2?" "We have had fun." Duo reminded. "We've gone on eighteen different rides, not including the game stands."

Considering it was her last day on Earth, Hilde had insisted on going to an amusement park. After going on all the rides and winning her a stuffed bear at a shooting game (he might not be as good as Wufei, but he was a Preventer after all) Duo was ready to leave.

Normally three hours was nothing, but the more he was away from work and his other friends, the guiltier he felt. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong, that was all on Hilde, but he couldn't help but feel antsy.

It seemed bad to just disappear without a trace, and he just knew something ominous was going to happen. All he wanted to do was head back to his apartment or work. Maybe Heero was even worrying about him. He gave an audible snort of laughter. Yeah, right. Like Heero even cared.

Maybe Duo was deluded or just depressed. He knew that was a wrong thought. Heero did care about him. There were those not so subtle glances, the 'accidental' touches when in close contact. Heero didn't know how to do much, so he was hesitant to do anything, but he tried. He really did. All it would take was some caring patience. It wouldn't take much; he'd handled worse throughout his life.

Besides, Heero was worth it. All he'd needed was a little break. A time to get out his frustrations. Maybe this whole fiasco was worth it; it gave him time to get his perspective in order.

"Yer lookin' pretty introspective fer a guy who already ate a ton of sugar." Hilde observed, breaking his concentration. "Sugar ain't got nothin' ta do with it. I'm thinking, that's all." She sighed again, a hand on her hip and the other pointing directly at his face. "Yer supposed to be relaxin' with one o' yer best friends."

Duo pushed the hand down and frowned. "I'm sorry Hil. I just can't I don't feel right abandoning reality fer a day." She glowered. "Ye make me feel guilty fer givin' ye a break. Ye really woulda gotten sick if ye hadn't got some sleep when I forced you." At this he had to give a small smile. "It's not that. I'm actually rather grateful you did. It let me clear my head enough to think. Now that I have thought though, I'd like to talk to Heero. Maybe we can understand each other better."

Hilde looked at him in a shocked mock-disbelief. "Yer actually gonna talk about yer problems and not jump to conclusions? Wow! That's gotta be a first!" Duo scowled and punched her lightly on the arm. "C'mon! I ain't an idiot! Sometimes I may not act the most logical but that doesn't make me dumb. Give me some credit here."

Hilde smiled and pointed at the large coaster she had suggested going on awhile ago. "Alright, Duo. I'll drop you off and let you settle things as long as you join me on that for our last ride." He almost groaned aloud. He should've known he wouldn't get away with not going on it. Ah well, as long as it meant he could get back to normal life it would be worth it.

Okay so it was worth it, but that didn't mean it was enjoyable. No, with his head spinning and stomach feeling more than a little queasy he definitely wasn't enjoying himself. The huge grin and exhilarated laughter coming from Hilde showed she felt the opposite and it made his short misery worth that last thing before she had to go.

"That was SO fun!" She cried happily. "Let's go on again!" Still, that was just a little too much. "Ya, right. Have fun with that. A deal's a deal. Can we please just head back now?" She scowled at him, but sighed resignedly. "Fine. Where do ya wanna head than?" "Like ya know where any other place I'd wanna got would be?" "Yeah well, at least I offered. That club/bar place it is." "Just call it _Perfect Blue. _Much easier to remember than club-slash-bar. Hope James is okay. He hasn't been at work for while."

Hilde smiled. "He'll fine. I heard his sister say something about a doctor's appointment. He took off for a day afterward to rest, apparently he actually got sick." "That's a first. Remind me to tell him to get a better replacement next time." Hilde rolled her eyes. "The girl wasn't that bad. You just rubbed her the wrong way."

She sighed, seeing the stubborn look in his eyes. "Fine. I'll leave it at that. Let's go back then. Maybe you'll see your Heero in shining armor." As much as he hated the pun, it was true. He had a lot to discuss with his partner.

"This is the place?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow. _Perfect Blue_ didn't stand out much from her surroundings. The grime was the same on any street in the middle-low class part of town. However, it still looked relatively high class and not as run down as most places. It seemed hard to believe that Duo had been going to the building for so long without anyone knowing. It just showed how much his friends had neglected to notice.

Perhaps they had all been drifting apart more and more recently. Quatre and Trowa were busy with work and their own rapidly budding relationship. Trowa still worked part time and the circus and Quatre helped supervise charity construction with the business he had entrusted to his sisters when not helping Trowa at the Preventers. They had been dating since the middle of the war.

Wufei had been getting more and more devoted to his job, though he still had his eye on courting Sally, who was his commanding officer. Although they had been close, Duo and Heero had been spending a lot less time together. Usually they spent at least an evening a week together, but that had dwindled down to once every two weeks. When, and not if, they found Duo; Heero was going to make sure the group regathered again.

"That's strange," James murmured, interrupting Heero's thoughts, "The door's unlocked." Stella rolled her eyes and pushed the door the rest of the way open. "Ye were in such a rush ye forgot to lock it. 'm surprised the place ain't robbed or somethin'."

The sense of strangeness only continued when they got inside. "Ye left the lights and music on as well when ya left?" Wufei asked questionably. "I could've sworn I didn't."

"Ye didn't." A familiar muffled voice spoke. "I just got back and turned them on." It was the stranger the siblings had seen in the bar before, and his presence made their eyes narrow. "What the fuck are you doing here and where is Duo?" James growled, advancing like a tiger stalking its prey.

This had Wufei and Heero tensing immediately, ready to storm the place if need be. The person's eyes widened (which was difficult to see in the shadows of the hat) and they raised their hands in a placating manner. "Don't jump to conclusions, I only…"

"You only what? Heero hissed in a total predatory manner. "Kidnapped Duo? Hurt him? Drug him?" Each word was punctuated by a step forward until they were face to face. "Answer me!" The stranger was shaken by the elbows, and the trench coat fell down enough to reveal a distinctly feminine face.

"Jesus Heero." Hilde groaned, huffing irritably. "Ye know how to treat a girl." Shocked, his hands fell back down to his sides. "Hilde? Duo's friend?" Wufei asked incredulous. She nodded; rubbing her shoulders a bit with a wince. "If yer Duo's friend, why did ye abduct him?" James asked, confused.

She sighed and looked sheepish. "Well, it's sort of a long story." She was given a prompting look in place of a verbal reply and continued wearily. "It was for his own good, alright?" She started defensively. "He was getting so tired he couldn't think straight. No pun intended. I gave him a warning, honest. He didn't listen to me though. It wouldn't have been good if he got into an accident or whatever. I just drugged him so he got some sleep, that's all."

"That explains why you took him." James said mildly. "I was getting ready to knock some sense into the guy myself." Heero wasn't going to buy it yet though. "Why the disguise?" She blinked, a small frown etched on her features. "Because of you actually."

That was a surprise. At the affronted look on Heero's face she quickly explained. "Well, not directly. I got worried when Duo wasn't talking to me. Usually we have a conversation around every three days, but he didn't call me or anything. He's always the one to pick up the phone first, but he didn't answer even when I tried. I figured he'd rather confide in a stranger than a friend, so I dressed the part." Her gaze turned thoughtful. "Though I do wonder why you two haven't talked things over."

"Can you spend five minutes without pokin' yer head in where it don't belong?" Duo was scowling and glaring at Hilde while leaning against the doorframe from the back room. By his mussed up hair and tired eyes it looked like the nap he had just taken hadn't done its job.

"Though I'm sure you're having a pleasant conversation." A glare was sent around the room again. "The noise ye were makin' woke me up."

It went against all natural intuition to let one's guard open. Survival depended on instinct and quick-witted calculation. Sill, even street-smart Duo got surprised occasionally. Such was now, where the solid chest and strong arms holding him in a (captive? protective? possessive?) close embrace made him both as happy and confused as hell.

Looking up to meet Prussian blue eyes with so much emotion it made him breathless, he felt more the art of a bedazzled maiden in some romance novel than any street rat. Next thing he'd know, Heero'd ride up on a white stallion in shining armor. That would've made him snort in laughter, but his story's 'hero' just started talking. "Duo…"

"Heero?" He prompted softly. Words seemed to fail his captor, but actions didn't. With a slight nod at his stupefied friends, the back room door was open and Duo found himself held against the wall in a passionate kiss, arms held behind him as if to prevent movement.

As nice as it was to press back against what he had been longing for days, it had to end sometime. When that sometime occurred, both barely separated for a second before the action ended up on the couch, teenage groping taking another minute yet to still.

"So," Duo panted out, shooting a seductive glance at his boyfriend. "What was the real reason we came back here other than to make out?" Heero looked embarrassed, scooting back just enough to give Duo enough room to untangle his limbs. "We need to talk." "I thought we were doing fine." "Not about just that, about us. About any misunderstandings we might have." "Fine." Duo sighed, still reluctant to stop his fun. "Where do you wanna start then?"

The eyes that seemed so emotion filled just a second before turned icy. "How about you start with him!" Duo blinked, looking at the finger that was aimed through the wall with curiosity. "Him? Him who?" Heero's teeth gritted and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Him who barged into the Preventer's Headquarters and demanded to speak about you."

Duo snorted, relaxing again. "Oh, James. Figures that he'd finally show up after I leave." He scowled absentmindedly. "I still have no idea what that was about." "Anyway… to get back on subject, he said some things…" Duo nodded. "He does that a lot. The guy's as bad as Hil with my business. Surely if he said that much he explained that he's my friend." That was the second things got through and a grin showed on his face. "Wait a sec, you were jealous!"

Heero glared and looked away at the wall. "You were!" Duo said delightedly. "Never though I'd ever see the day you were jealous!" "Drop it." Heero growled, still refusing to look his partner in the eyes. "Look," Duo said, gently bringing Heero's eyes to his own again. "There is no reason to worry, I love you. He's just a good friend." As soon as he said it he cringed, not expecting those three words to leave the confines of his mind.

Meanwhile, Heero seemed to have gone mute. Words and the ability to express them failed him. Indeed, he could only repeat "He loves me?" over and over in his mind. It was a shock to say the least.

Duo looked at his boyfriend worriedly, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Heero? Look, I'm sorry if you want me to take it back. I know it's a bit early from me to say it. But I don't lie, it's true. It's fine if you don't say anything back, but please don't go all silent on me."

Just as Duo's voice started to die down and his head started to look toward his feet despairingly, Heero's hands were grabbing is shoulders and wild cobalt eyes were staring into his own. "Duo, " His voice rasped out demandingly. "Repeat that!"

A bit confused, Duo nodded and repeated, "I love you." "Good!" Heero murmured his voice husky. "That's what I thought you said." And suddenly Duo wasn't sitting on the couch anymore, he was pushed back against it with a sudden lack of personal space. Again, he practically melted on the spot.

Oh yeah, that whole misunderstanding/phony kidnapping was worth it. To feel such a passion, as if a wild beast had taken over with the name Lust! As much as he wanted to continue, and probably would have if common sense hadn't decided to rear her head, it wasn't the time or place to let Heero's fingers and tongue continue their downward path.

"Heero," he said sternly (or tried to. The end result seemed more like a moan than any stern order) "Heero!" He finally managed. The attention stopped immediately, which was a disappointment to the craving, but allowed him to get a handled on himself. "What did you mean by that?"

Heero blinked, steadying his own heartbeat again. He himself didn't know why he suddenly had an incredible feeling of happiness at Duo's confession and this strange warm feeling bloom in his chest. Every feeling from when Duo had vanished came to mind. Worry; more so than just a mother hen, anxiety, but most intense of all was that strange feeling that made his heart race. At last answering a now confused Duo, Heero spoke with wonder in his voice.

Every feeling seemed to connect under one word. "Love." Duo nodded slowly, looking at Heero with apprehension as if he were mentally disturbed. "Yes Heero. That's what I feel for you. Would you like me to repeat it one more time?" Heero shook his head; eyes still wide and grabbed Duo's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Not you, me!"

The meaning behind that simple statement hit Duo full face as his own eyes widened with the dawn of understanding. "Heero," He began. "What are you saying?" Looking into those blue-violet eyes, Heero cold see reserved hope ready to spring at any moment. He couldn't look out of those eyes, and the words came on their own.

"I love you, Duo." Like a switch had suddenly been activated, that was all it took for the braided man to melt up against Heero with a happy sound like that of a cat purring.

"Say it again!" Duo ordered with half-lidded eyes, clutching Heero against him. Confused but pleased at having made Duo so content, he complied with another "I love you." The hands against him in a possessive embrace now turned ravenous in their endeavor. "Perfect!" Duo hissed out silkily. "That's what I thought you said!"

Even through a sensory overloaded mind, Duo knew better than to now start something he'd need to end. It took all of his force of will to not let lust overcome his brain in the back room of the Perfect Blue.

So all he did was pull his lover (how good it felt to refer to him as such!) into a deep kiss before letting go. Not just on a sensory but emotional overload as well, Heero staggered to his feet first and offered his hand to Duo, who accepted the help up grudgingly with a "I ain't a girl, I can do it myself."

"We should thank your friends for this, Duo." Heero reminded offhand. Duo sighed and nodded. "I really should get Hilde flowers or something. Hell, James deserves that damn money prize and his sister (they do look like each other anyway) should get an apology. I did snap at her."

He smiled. "I got a better prize than he'll ever get anyway." A wink. "I got you, Hero." Heero looked a bit flustered and whapped Duo lightly upside the head. "Don't be such a sap." Duo smirked before opening the door leading back into the rest of the world. "You know you love me!"

"How much longer do you think they're gonna take?" Hilde complained, tapping the floor with her foot irritably. Out in the main room of the bar it had already been a bit more than a half-hour since the two Preventers had pulled a disappearing act into the back room. She turned to Wufei, James, and Stella and sighed impatiently. "How long do you think it takes to work things out?"

"Knowing those two, it might be another half hour." Wufei answered nonchalantly, dealing the group at the round table another hand of cards. Hilde sighed again before picking up the cards and throwing one of them down for a substitute. "If it makes you feel better," James said mildly, picking up Hilde's card and laying down three queens and three aces, "I doubt they'd actually be doing anything questionable right now."

Stella hummed and laid two sets of her own down before putting her queen on her brother's. "What time does your flight to L2 leave anyway?" Hilde frowned, laying her whole hand down in black suites. "In an hour. I was really hoping to spend some more time with Duo, but he has so much on his mind right now!" She seemed to put as she picked up the cards to shuffle. "I understand, but still…"

Wufei nodded in understanding "You two are close, aren't you?" Hilde smiled. "Duo really is like a brother to me. I wish him the best, but I hardly ever come Earthside. I miss the days when it was just the two of us at my father's scrap yard. Now when I come down to check on him he leaves."

She shot everyone a look. "Don't tell him that, it'd all go straight to his ego." "Little late for that." James said with a smirk. "Oh my, are my ears burning or did I just imagine the words about me being spoken?" The words were light, not meant to be taken seriously, and Duo's tone was jovial.

The man looked happier than he'd ever looked in years, and by the not-so stony look on Heero's face he felt the same. Judging from the tight hold on Duo's shoulder and possessive look in Heero's eyes, things had been resolved, much for the better.

Pulling away with a warm look, Duo approached Hilde with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry." Hilde grinned. "For?" She prompted teasingly. Duo ruffled her hair. "Never fail to squeeze things to the last drop huh?" Hilde smiled with a glint in her eye. "Good philosophy to live by. Ya learned it yet?"

Duo snorted. "Like I'd tell ye anyway." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Ye betta say some things to me!" Duo nodded, his face turning serious. "I am sorry about not talking to you. I know how annoyed and worried you were when I didn't call. I promise you; I will try harder from now on. "

His face lost the grave seriousness and gained back its playfulness. "Besides, you know I'll confide in you." She smiled, giving him a hug. "You better. I trust you to." Flickering her eyes to her wrist she sighed. "I have to get going. I got cheap tickets from and airport a half hour from here." Duo frowned. "Yer leavin' already?" "I told ye I had to leave." Hilde reminded, and gave him a smile.

"Give me a hug before I go?" Duo returned her smile and obeyed her request. "I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" She nodded, pleased, before strolling to the door. Once she got there though, she paused and approached Heero before tugging his ear down to meet her lips.

"If I hear you mistreat him at all, no matter how small, yer a dead man. Got it? I don't care that yer a Preventer's officer, I will hunt you down!" With that business done, she gave one last smile and a wave before driving off. Duo looked at Heero curiously.

"What'd she say?" Heero shook his head a bit. "Nothing really. She just threatened me if I didn't take care of you." Duo scowled. 'Like there'd be much left of you to threaten when I'd get done with you. I can damn well take care of myself you know." Heero chuckled. "Yes, I know. I doubt you'd even have a chance to get at me at all though."

"Why?" "Because," Heero practically purred. "If I'd ever do something that bad in the first place, I'd have killed myself long before you could kill me." Hearing a loud cough before anything at all could really happen; Duo and Heero looked to see Wufei looking pointedly at the both of them.

"To make it clear to the both of you, neither of you will have a chance to kill anyone. You two will have long ago been killed by me by being so fucking sappy." Duo snorted. "Let's just wait and see how THAT'LL happen. You just watch when I kill you for pining over a certain doctor. Just a woman indeed."

Wufei's cheeks colored a bit and he huffed. "Injustice!" Under his breath before becoming silent. James, who had be silent himself up to this point suddenly interrupted.

"Not to disrupt you two, but shouldn't you be at work? It's only two in the afternoon. I'd hate for you to get into trouble with your boss." Duo grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, might be a good idea to get back to Lady Une eventually. She get a unit out on me yet?" Heero shook his head. "No, she figured you were fine. Her instincts apparently weren't acting up. Everyone else seemed worried though."

Duo nodded, clasping Heero's hand in his own and tugging to the door. 'We should get back then." Heero agreed, gripping Duo's hand himself and opening the door for them. Duo shot a smile and a wave backward to James and his sister. "See ya later!"

As the door shut, Stella remarked "Even with today's divorce rate so high, I think they'll last." James nodded, sighing and rearranging the chairs back in order. "I think so too. There'' only one problem that I see." Stella looked at him curiously. "What would that be?" James gave a highly exaggerated sigh. "People drink less when they're happy!"

Stella swatted him and smiled. "Oh, I doubt that's the last you'll see of 'em." James nodded and returned to his busywork. "Things are changing, I suppose." He paused and shot her a look.

"A fifty on the fact that Hero will come along with Duo next time." Stella grinned and withdrew two twenties and a ten from her pocket. "You kidding? I saw the way he looked at this place. I can bet on that!"

While placing the money in his bets drawer, he noticed Duo's money still there. "Oh yeah, I guess he didn't end up winning after all." "I wouldn't say that," Stella noted. "He got the guy and yer left alone. Form my angle it's pretty easy to see who won." James scowled. "Not like you have a partner either." "Shows what you know." She laughed, and leaned back against the counter. "I hope they'll be happy together."

Even while getting reprimanded by Lady (Now a commander) Une, the smiles in the eyes of Heero and Duo remained. Obstacles remained to be resolved, but any good relationship was worth the work. After all, a lifetime with the one you love made everything worthwhile.


End file.
